


Kosmisk kjærlighet

by TheGirlNoOneKnows5



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Evakteket Summer Challenge, Fear of Flying, Ice Cream, M/M, Magical Travel, POV Alternating, Romance, Science Fiction, Shenanigans, Summer, Travel sick, mentions of Druck, photographer!even, scientist!isak, travelling, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlNoOneKnows5/pseuds/TheGirlNoOneKnows5
Summary: 'You are my stars tonight'In a world where universe hopping is possible, Isak and Even discover a parallel version of themselves that never meet.They travel through dimensions to make sure they find each other in every universe.For Evakteket Summer Challenge 2018!





	1. Prologue- Isak I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's summer! At least it is in the northern hemisphere. So, while I am freezing my Aussie butt off, I hope everyone above the equator is enjoying the sun <3
> 
> I am so excited to share this with you all! My prompts were; Magical travel, Fear of flying/travel sick and Ice cream.

 

This was dangerous.

And very, very stupid.

Naturally, they had to do it.

A flashlight scanned the room. Isak put his index finger to his lips. He leaned in the doorway and looked around carefully. Deciding it was safe, he motioned for Even to follow him. They crept into the room together, struggling to hold in their giggles. It was like they were seventeen and nineteen all over again.  

Even looked around in amazement. The ceiling was high and painted with constellations. Tables decked out with impressive, high-end equipment surrounded them. The walls were covered with equation-filled whiteboards, various plaques and posters.

Isak smiled while he watched Even in the near dark. He himself had grown used to the institution, but Even had never seen the inside. Watching his wonder made Isak see the laboratory as if for the first time again. It really was incredible.

“Welcome to Lab 3,” Isak said, holding his arms out in a grand gesture.

“This is amazing,” Even said. He kept his eyes on the walls as he walked over to Isak. “It’s like looking inside your mind.”

Isak couldn’t help feeling a little pleased at that. He grabbed Even’s hand. “C’mere.” He dragged him to his bench and slid open the bottom door to pull out what he needed.

“You’re not planning to experiment on me, are you?” Even teased.

Isak smiled slyly at him. “Only if you behave.” He brought out his large ‘GG’ folder.

Even leaned over his shoulder. “What does ‘GG’ stand for?”

Isak bit back a smile before answering. “Gule gardiner.” Without even looking at him, Isak just knew Even was smiling. He ducked under again and brought out his crystal computer. He sat it on top of the bench and waved his hand over the top. The hologram lit their faces with blue light.

“Welcome, Isak,” it said. Isak touched start and started searching through his files, using his folder for reference.

“What are we looking for?” Even asked.

Isak smiled, his eyes gleaming. “You’ll see.” Even was going to love this. He stood back, having found what he needed. “Take a look.” He gestured at the hologram.

Even’s face lit up with curiosity and excitement as he leaned in. “Is this what I think it is?”

“It might be.”

Even let out an amazed laugh. “No fucking way.”

Isak had been keeping this secret in for months. It was his dream come true and he couldn’t share it with anyone. His friends knew he was some kind of physicist- It was self-explanatory what ‘The Universe Hub’ was for. But, he wasn’t allowed to share the things they did and saw there.  

Isak leaned in close, part of his chest pressed to Even’s back. “Even Bech Næsheim, I present to you; the multiverse.”

The hologram displayed countless overlapping images and portals. It was the Earth over and over again. Always the same. Always different. Infinite universes in infinite time, all on Isak’s computer.

 “Can we look at them? See what they’re all like?”

Isak tapped the hologram to type in some text. He gave Even a mischievous look.

Even titled his head and smiled. “What?”

“We’re not really supposed to, but I already kind of spied on us.”

Even raised his eyebrows. “The parallel versions of us?”

Isak nodded and brought up some split hologram screens. He touched one image, making it come to life. Isak and Even in universe xi13947690b were cuddling on a couch.

Even laughed in amazement again. “That’s us.”

“Mm hm.”

Even grabbed Isak’s free hand and linked their fingers. “We’re together right now.”

Isak felt his cheeks warm at what he was about to say. “I didn’t have time to search every universe because that would be impossible, but from what I’ve found, we’re always together.”

Even squeezed his hand. “Of course we are.”

Isak tried to bite back his smile, but he knew Even saw it. “I was right.”

Even nuzzled Isak’s temple. “They’ve got yellow curtains.”

So they did. Behind Isak and Even xi13947690b were soft yellow curtains.

“Fucking hell,” Isak said in quiet amazement. He cleared his throat after Even pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Uh, we can stretch the timeline, too,” he said. “So, we can see what’ll happen to all of them.”

“And?”

“From what I’ve found, we always end up together.” Even gave his cheek a bigger kiss, leaving his face wet. Isak turned his head and laughed. Even took the opportunity to grab Isak’s jaw and kiss his lips. It was a smiley kiss. Isak’s favourite.

They shared a silly, dopey smile. Even’s eyes flickered back to the holograms. “Is…is there a universe where we don’t exist?”

“I don’t know, but there is a universe where we’re fictional.”

Even huffed a surprised laugh. “Like a tv show?”

“Yeah,” Isak nodded. “You know Skam?”    

Even almost looked offended. “Do I know Skam? Julie Andem is a genius.”

Isak rolled his eyes with a smile. “In one universe, our whole life is a part of Skam. All our friends, too. And all these different universes are fanfiction stories.”    

“Our life is a movie. With a script and a director,” Even said thoughtfully.

Isak gave him a playful push. “Dork.”

“I’m right in at least one universe,” Even said, giving him a cheeky smile. There was a gleam in his eyes. “Funny that people think we’re interesting enough to write about.”

“Well, she did literally create us in that universe.”

“I mean the fanfiction,” Even said. “There are probably hundreds of ordinary people writing about our epic romance in their spare time. And hundreds of people reading it.”

Isak pulled a face. “Hundreds? Pft! Thousands, at least.”

Even raised his brows. “Thousands?”

“Who wouldn’t want to read about us? We’re the coolest.”

Even laughed, squeezing Isak’s hand. “We are.”

They glanced back at the holograms. Parallel Isak and Even had started getting frisky on the couch. Isak tapped the image away. “Better give them some privacy.”

Even chuckled. “It’d kinda be like watching our own sex tape.”

“I wouldn’t want anyone watching us having sex,” Isak said, swiping at the different split screens.

“Not even if it’s us?”

Isak shrugged. “It’s us, but it’s not _us_.”

“That’s fair.” Even turned his head to nuzzle Isak’s face again. “I’m glad you’re my Isak.”

Seven years together and Even could still make Isak melt into a puddle. He knew it, too, the bastard. He pressed another kiss to Isak’s face and looked at the holograms.

“What’s your favourite universe you’ve come across?”

Isak bit the inside of his cheek while he thought. Several universes crossed his mind. The one where they were simulations inside a dating app. The one where High School fucking Musical came to life. His mind stopped wandering when it came to one. “In universe xi13987923a, you’re a merman.”

“You’re kidding?”

“Here.” Isak tapped away and brought up a screen that showed a merman Even and a human Isak sitting in a bathtub together. Even was sitting between Isak’s legs, his long, blue tail hanging over the edge of the tub.

“No fucking way,” Even laughed. “I’m a fish!”

“He’s not a fish,” Isak laughed.

Merman Even rested his head back on his Isak’s shoulder. “Did I tell you I saw Jonas this morning?”

“No,” parallel Isak answered.

“He didn’t _sea_ me at first.”

Parallel Isak shut his eyes. “Oh my God.”

“He felt pretty _gill_ -ty about it.”

“I’m getting out!”

Isak groaned, feeling parallel Isak’s pain. “That was the worst thing I’ve ever heard.”

“I like him,” Even said with a chuckle.

“You would.”

They spent well over an hour searching the multiverse, checking in on parallel Isaks and Evens, making sure that even the loneliest ones ended up together. They always did, eventually.

Until Isak found universe xi14986265e.

This parallel Isak was alone in a bedroom. It didn’t worry them much. Maybe he hadn’t met his Even yet.

Isak stretched the timeline, stopping at several points to check. Each time, parallel Isak was alone. A deep frown formed on Isak’s face when he got to the end of the timeline. “That…this can’t be right.” He found xi14986265e Even instead and began stretching the timeline the same way. Every time he stopped, parallel Even was alone. His face grew sadder as it got older. Isak tried moving further along the timeline, but he’d reached the end.

That was it.

Isak was stunned. He didn’t know what to say.

After several long seconds of silence, Even cleared his throat. “They never met,” he said in disbelief.

Isak’s heart sank. That Even was all alone his whole life. He couldn’t imagine a version of himself who’d never met Even. And he couldn’t accept a version of Even who had to go through life alone. It wasn’t right.

“That isn’t right,” he said.

Even ran his hand over Isak’s back. It was meant to comfort both of them.

They had to do something.

It was dangerous. It was very, very stupid. But they had to do it.

Isak quickly shut his crystal computer off and put it back where it belonged, along with his massive folder. He grabbed Even’s hand. “C’mon.”

“What are we doing?” Even switched his torch back on. Isak led him to Lab 1.

“Fixing this.”

Isak let go of Even’s hand and rushed over to Dr. Theodorsen’s bench. Even followed him with the torch. Isak searched through the top draw until he found the keys they needed. He gestured for Even to follow him.

They walked down a spirally ramp, then down a dark corridor. Isak led Even to Equipment Room X. He unlocked the door and switched on the lights. It was a small room with full shelves, boxes and compartments. Isak unlocked a metal box bolted to the floor. He reached inside and pulled out a Universe Manipulator. It was a silver remote with a small screen and a dial on top, and five glowing buttons along the sides.

Even crouched down next to him. Isak handed Even the device and pulled out another one. Even bounced it in his hand, feeling its weight. “What is this?”

Isak carefully locked the metal box and sat back with a sigh. This was terribly irresponsible.

“It’s a Universe Manipulator. We usually call them U-Manips.”

Even froze. “Isak, is…are you thinking we should actually visit that universe?” Isak closed his eyes, feeling a headache coming on. “That’s what these things do, don’t they?”

“That’s what they do.”

“Have you ever used one?”

“No.”

After fifteen seconds, Isak decided Even was too silent. He opened his eyes to see Even smirking at him. “You naughty boy.”  

Isak barked a laugh. “Don’t tell me you’re getting turned on right now.”

Even scooted closer to him. “I have a thing for bad boys.”

“Do you?” Isak chuckled.

Even waggled his eyebrows at him with a cheeky smile. He lifted his U-Manip and looked at it curiously. "Do you know how to use these?”

Isak scoffed. “Yes, I know how to use it.”

“Are you…like, authorised?”

“No.”

Even put his free hand on Isak’s arm and rubbed lightly. “We can’t do anything dangerous, baby.”

Isak tried to give him a smirk. “I thought you liked bad boys.”

Even laughed softly. “Not if it means getting hurt.”

Isak grabbed Even’s hand. “We won’t get hurt, okay? I promise. Even, we need to do something.” The image of parallel Even sad and lonely made Isak’s heart clench. It was a sight he never ever wanted to come true. “They’re both so sad. We can’t just leave them like that.”

“What do you think we can do?”

“Make sure they meet. That’s all we’ll need to do,” Isak insisted. “The rest will take care of itself from there.”

Even raised his brows and gave him a knowing look. “Why do you think that?”

Isak felt his face grow hot. “You know why.”

Even shook his head and leaned in close. “I’m not sure I do.”

“Because I’d always fall for you,” Isak said. “Happy?”

Even gave him a big smile and cupped his face with one hand. He leaned in and kissed Isak tenderly. “I’d always fall for you, too,” he said after he’d pulled back. He combed his fingers through Isak’s hair. “Do you really think we can do this?”

“It’s not fair. Knowing there’s a version of us apart.”

Even looked at him for a while. He slowly nodded his head with a soft smile. “Guess you’re right.”

“I always am,” Isak half-joked.

They helped each other off the floor. Even held his U-Manip closer to his face. “How do we use it?”

Isak fiddled with his for a moment. “We need to set the coordinates. Here.” He reached over and punched them in on Even’s screen. “Then, we need to turn the dial three times and press the purple button.”

“So, does every person need one to go, or?”

Isak shook his head, biting his lip. “As long as you have physical contact, you can take another person with you, but…just in case we get split up…”

“We’re gonna get in trouble for this, aren’t we?”

“Definitely.”

Even sighed. “Isak, I don’t know. I don’t want you to risk your job-”  

They heard a voice in the distance and echoing footsteps. “Hey! Is anyone in here?” It was Jon from security. He sounded like he was getting closer. “I know you’re there.”

Isak gulped, his heart pounding. “It’s now or never,” he said, looking at Even seriously. “What do you want to do?”

The footsteps were mere metres away.

“Fuck it,” Even said. “Let’s go.”

Isak linked their arms. “Ready?”

Even swallowed hard. “Ready.”

They turned their dials once together.

The door flung open just as their dials made their second turn. Jon’s “Hey!” sounded much further away than it really was. And they were gone.

Isak felt like all the air was being sucked out of him. He needed to throw up. A million colours and lights surrounded them. They faded away as quickly as they had emerged. Solid ground materialised under their feet. Then, the world around them.

Isak felt something pull at his arm. When his mind cleared, he realised it was Even. Their arms were locked tightly. Slowly, his breath came back to him and his heart rate returned to normal. He felt like he’d been pushed out of a plane.  

“Dude,” a voice said.

They both looked up. They were standing in the middle of the road. A guy who looked a lot like Magnus was gaping at them across the street.

“What the fuck!?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I referenced ‘Burn down the disco’, ‘Once in a full moon’, and ‘Breaking Free (Outta the closet)’ – the last one is by the lovely notwith-outyou  
> -There was no way I was going to reference ‘Once in a full moon’ without silly ocean puns ;) 
> 
> -There are going to be 2 Isaks and 2 Evens in this story, and each of them will be a narrator. I hope it won’t be too confusing  
> -Chapter 1 will be posted in a few hours. Don't forget to check out the other evakteket stories!  
> -A special shout out to that anon who helped me settle on a title <3
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr at [thegirlnooneknows5](http://thegirlnooneknows5.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My ask is always open and I am always lonely <3


	2. Berlin- Even II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Impossibilities become reality

 

“Cut!”

Even held up his camera for another shot.

Pola clapped her hands together. “That’s a wrap on Druck season one!”

Everyone cheered. Even snapped pictures of the cast and crew sharing hugs, smiles and a few tears. He caught himself feeling emotional. It had been a nice couple of months.

He walked over to the lead actresses with his camera. “Strike a pose, ladies.” All five girls gave him big, teary smiles.

“Even!” Pola placed a hand on his back. “Our wonderful Norwegian boy. You’re amazing.”

Even smiled at the director. “ _You_ are amazing.” He pointed his camera at her. “Smile!”

She placed one hand behind her head and posed. “Am I a movie star?”

“The most glamorous,” Even said.

She snorted. “Always preferred being behind the camera.”

“Me too.”

“Have you got any exciting plans for the summer?”

Even bit his cheek and shook his head. “Not really, no.”

Pola gave his shoulder a squeeze. “Something tells me you’re going to have an amazing summer.”

“Yeah?” He smiled.

“Absolutely.” She waved at someone behind him. “I’ll leave you to it.”

The wrap party was fun. Everyone shared their favourite moments and hopes for season two. Even took pictures while the cast and crew chatted and danced. They ate. And they drank. Oh boy, did they drink. Even had found out how much Germans loved their beer early on in his time in Berlin. He didn’t usually drink much, but he figured he’d indulge himself just this once.

“Even!”

Each of the lead actresses gave his cheek a big kiss. Along with a few of the actors. He made his way home in the dark, tired and a little tipsy. Even managed to trudge onto his bus and plonked himself into a seat. He didn’t realise he was falling asleep until an amused voice spoke.

“You alright there?”

Even’s eyes flickered open. A gorgeous young man was sitting in the seat in front of him, his arms resting on top of the bus seat. “I’m amazing.” Bus stranger smiled. “You have a pretty smile,” Even slurred. Perhaps he was more than a little tipsy.

Bus stranger laughed softly, his eyes crinkling. His expression was warm. It made Even feel like he knew him. “You have pretty eyes.”

Even gulped down the saliva that had gathered in his mouth. He was about to say something to that when a realisation struck. “You’re speaking Norwegian,” he said.

Bus stranger rested his chin on his arms. “So are you.”

Even frowned and looked out the window. He patted his chest. “Am I dreaming?”

“No,” bus stranger chuckled.

Even whipped his head around, feeling a headache coming on. “But we’re in Ber-” He completely lost his train of thought when he focused on bus stranger’s gleaming eyes. “Green. Your eyes are green.”

“Nice observation.”

A slow smile formed on Even’s face. “I like green.”

Bus stranger smiled at him. It was so, so warm. Even knew he would find it more odd if he weren’t _somewhat_ inebriated. Bus stranger lifted his chin. “This is your stop.”

Even looked out the window, recognising the café he passed every day. “Yes it is.” He pulled himself up and gave bus stranger a grateful smile. “Nice meeting you, green.”

Bus stranger returned the smile. “Goodnight, blue.”

Even got off the bus, trying not to wobble too much. He fell into bed the minute he got home, not bothering to take his clothes off. A single thought crossed his mind as he drifted to sleep. _How’d he know when my stop was?_

 

********

 

Three days later, Even sat in the café by his building, talking to his mother and sipping his tea. “I really don’t know, mamma,” he said into his phone.

“You haven’t been home in years.”

“It hasn’t been _years_.”

Mamma sighed dramatically. Even couldn’t help his responding smile. “We just miss you, love.”

That made him feel like shit “I know,” he said softly. “I miss you too.”

Mamma was quiet for a while. Even’s heart clenched listening to her trying to even out her breathing. She cleared her throat. “Alright. Do you want to speak to dad?”

“Of course.”

There was some shuffling on the other end. “Here he is. Love you.”

“Love you too, mamma.”

His dad’s voice was much more cheerful. “There he is. The greatest movie maker in the world.”

“Just a photographer,” Even chuckled.

Dad scoffed. “ _Just_ a photographer, he says. Well, my son is _just_ a photographer, and he’s a genius.”

“Dad!” Even laughed.

“How are you, Even?”

“I’m good,” Even said. He really was.

“Why won’t you come home? Just for a bit?”

Even’s heart sank. He let out a slow, deep sigh. “Oslo isn’t good for me, dad. You guys know-”

“Yes, we know, Even,” dad said patiently. Even hated it. “But it’s been a while and you’ve had some time away. You haven’t had an episode since, have you?”

“No.”

They were silent for a beat. “You know we’ll always support whatever you decide. If worst comes to worst, we’ll come to Berlin. It’s just,” dad lowered his voice. Even heard him walk a few steps and shut a door. “Mamma didn’t want to tell you this, but she’s won the Haakon Physics Award.”

“Holy shit, that’s amazing!” Even laughed with pride. “Why wouldn’t she want to tell me?”  

“She’s being honoured at a science expo at UiO later in the week,” dad said, sounding a little guilty. “She didn’t want you to feel obligated to come.”

Even leaned back in his chair. He finished off his tea with one final gulp. The warm liquid soothed his rough throat. “Shit,” he said.

“Uh – I don’t…” dad sputtered, “Should I not have said anything?”

“No, no, I’m glad you did,” Even said. “I’ll…dad, I can’t promise you anything.” He only just caught his dad’s disappointed sigh. It filled him with a new sense of vigour. “But, I’ll consider it.”

“You’ll consider coming home?”

“For a visit.”

Dad laughed joyfully. “A visit is all we want. We just want to see you.”

“I want to see you guys, too.”

“Okay. Okay, I’ll send you the details.” The elation in dad’s voice was infectious. Even caught himself smiling with him. “Check your email. I mean it, young man!”

Even laughed genuinely. “I will.” His smile faltered when he spotted a very familiar pretty face. “Uh, dad? I have to go, now.”

“We’ll talk soon, yeah?”

“Yes. Love you, dad.”

“Love you too, kid. Bye.”

Even struggled to hang up, his thumb missing the damn button a few times. “Ha,” he said quietly to himself when he finally got it. Pretty green eyes were staring at him when he looked up. It was him. Even stood and walked across the café, stopping in front of a table. “Bus stranger,” he said.

Bus stranger raised his brows and bit back a laugh. “Bus stranger?”

“That’s what I called you in my head.”

“You gave me a nickname?”

“I give nicknames to every stranger that interests me.”

Bus stranger gave up trying to hold back his laughter. His face broke out into a big, handsome smile. “You’re kind of pretentious.”

Even pulled the opposite chair out and sat down. “You’re kind of blunt.”

Bus stranger nodded. “I am.” He looked at him with that same warm look from Friday. He reached his hand across the table. “I’m Isak.”

“Even,” he said as he shook it. “What’s another Norwegian doing in Germany?”

Isak shrugged nonchalantly. “Just visiting.”

“Friends?”

“A very special one.”

That look was still in his eyes. It threw Even off. “Uh…you sound like you’re from Oslo?” he guessed.

“Born and raised.”

“Me too.”

Isak smiled like he knew something Even didn’t. “How strange.”

_This is your stop._

Even remembered the eerie feeling he had just before he passed out that night. Isak had a gleam in his eyes. “You knew when my stop was.”

Isak scrunched his nose. “Yeah.”

Even leaned forward, bracing his elbows on the table. “Have you been following me?”

Isak stared at him with his knowing, mischievous eyes. He leaned closer. “You’re going to want to answer that.”

“Wha-” Even’s phone rang, startling him. He frowned at Isak.

Isak nodded at the phone. “Go on.”

Hesitantly, Even answered the call and placed the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“Even?”

Even deepened his frown. “…Yes?”  

The voice on the other end laughed nervously. “Uh…It’s Isak.”

Even stared at Isak, who was watching him intently. He looked thoroughly entertained. “Nice trick.”

“It’s not a trick,” the voice said. It sounded like Isak. But it couldn’t be. Isak was right in front of him.

Even let out a humourless laugh, unnerved by Isak’s amusement. “What…what do you mean?”

“Are you with him?”

“Him?”

“Isak. Other Isak.”

Isak bit back an obvious smirk. Even didn’t know what to make of it. “What the fuck is happening right now?”

“So, you are.”

“Who are you?”

Phone ‘Isak’ paused. Even thought the call might’ve ended until phone Isak spoke again, “I’m Isak. This Isak, from your world. Or universe, or whatever. I still don’t know how this works.”

“How this…? Okay. Okay, seriously. Is this a prank?”

“No, Even, it’s not.”

Even couldn’t take his eyes off the Isak in front of him. The guy phone Isak had called ‘other Isak.’ What the fuck did ‘other’ mean?

“Listen Even, I’m on a train right now to Oslo. With…you.”

“What-”

“ _Other_ you.”

Even shut his mouth. His mind was whirling. Was he asleep? Was he on some crappy reality tv segment? He was close to hanging up when he heard a voice that made his face go white.

“Even.”

It was his own voice.

“What the fuck.”

“Even, listen to Isak,” phone him said. Even snorted, panic slowly seeping through his disbelief. “Both Isaks. You need to come to Oslo. Everything’s fine. Just listen to the Isaks and come to Oslo. You’re not manic. You’re not going crazy.” Even almost told himself to fuck off. “This is real. Come to Oslo. Go to your mother’s award thing.”

“What the fuck.”

There was some rustling before phone Isak spoke again. “You’re probably thinking this is complete bullshit, but I promise it’s not. I didn’t believe it at first, either.”

“Believe _what_?”

“He hasn’t _told_ you yet?” Phone Isak took Even’s silence as all the answer he needed. “That asshole.”

Even could hear laughter on the other end. His fucking laughter. “Isak, what the fuck is-”

“Talk to him, okay? Listen.”

“Hey-”

“See you soon.”

The call ended.

Even pulled his phone away with a shaky hand. He carefully placed it on the table and took a big gulp. This…this couldn’t be real, could it? No. _No._

“A lot to take in.”

Even snapped his head up and looked at Isak – who was apparently ‘other’ Isak – with wide eyes. “What was that?”

“It was you. Other you. My Even.”

“ _Your_ Even?” He pushed his chair out. “Seriously. Are you stalking me?”

Isak reached a hand across the table to still him, but took it back when Even flinched away. “Look, I know this sounds impossible.”

Even laughed incredulously. “Impossible,” he muttered.

“I’m from an alternate universe,” Isak went on.

Even was ready to go home. He was slipping. Either he was manic or completely fucking crazy. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his forehead. The day he’d always been dreading was here. His parents were never going to let him be alone again.

“Even, please look at me.” Isak’s voice was so kind and so sincere that Even had to comply. “You’re not crazy. Neither am I. Okay?”

“Uh…”

Isak pulled some sort of remote from his backpack. He placed it in front of Even. “I’m a scientist. Our work discovered how to view and access parallel universes, so I wanted to show Even – uh, _my_ Even,” he corrected himself, “us in every universe. In this universe – _yours_ – you and Isak never meet and you both spend your lives miserable and alone.”

“Thanks.”

Isak rolled his eyes playfully. “That’s why we came here.”

Even squinted at him. “You want me to go to Oslo to meet…you?”

“Yes.”

Even shifted in his seat, ready to bolt out the door at any moment. “You don’t want me to help you save the world, or anything, do you?”

Isak laughed and picked up his strange remote thing. “Not the world. Just you.”

“Why…” Even rubbed his forehead some more, “Why do you want to _save_ me?”

“Both of you. We-” A blush spread across Isak’s cheeks. He avoided Even’s gaze. “It’s not right. Us…not being together.”

“It really sounds like you’re stalking me.”

Isak sighed his frustration. He held his remote out to Even. “This is a Universe Manipulator. A U-Manip.” Even reluctantly grabbed it. He turned it over a few times, observing all sides curiously. “This is how we got here.”

Even traced his thumb over one of the buttons. It glowed with purple light at the touch. Even felt the tiniest smile tug at his lips. Whatever it was, was cool. That didn’t mean this guy was telling the truth. Even had no reason to believe him. He didn’t know him. It did seem like Isak knew _him_ , however. He couldn’t deny that was intriguing. Unless Isak really was a freaky stalker. Or, he _was_ going crazy.

He set the U-Manip thingy on the table and pushed himself out of his seat. “I have to go think.”

Isak nodded his understanding. Even could tell he was trying too hard. “Uh, yeah. Okay. You go think, and we’ll talk later.”

“Isak,” Even sighed. He was tired. “I just…I need to go. Away from this, from you.”

Isak offered him a small smile. “Sure.” Even gave him a single nod and started towards the door. “Oh, wait!” Isak called.

Even couldn’t deal with anything else. He _had_ to get away. He pushed open the café door and walked down the street. He didn’t get too far when Isak called his name again. Even gave in with a sigh and turned around.

“You forgot this.” Isak held his phone out to him.

Even took it awkwardly. Their fingers brushed. Even coughed and slid the phone into his denim jacket pocket. “Thanks.”

Isak nodded just as awkwardly. They looked at each other for a few moments. “Uh…see you.”

“Yeah.” Even cleared his throat. “Bye.”

He liked Isak better when he was just ‘bus stranger’. This was way more complicated than he’d ever imagined.

_What. The. Fuck._

 

*********

 

‘Ping!’

“Arggggh,” Even groaned. He rolled over and clumsily patted his bedside table for his phone. After knocking his alarm clock off, he grabbed the phone. It was only 15:00. More proof to Even that naps were traps. He could tell himself he was going to sleep for ten minutes and wake up hours later, having no idea who he was.

He opened the email that had so rudely awakened him.

**15% off flights across Europe**

He frowned and read on. Apparently he’d earned enough points for a discount even though he rarely flew. His thumb paused over the delete button. _Maybe that Isak guy had something to do with this…?_

Even sighed and clicked on the link. He read and re-read the fine print. _Seems legit enough_ , he thought. It was right in front of him. He had nothing to do, his parents had been asking him to come home, his mother won an award, some cute guy told him he travelled across the cosmos to be with him, and now he’s got a discounted flight offer. The whole of existence was telling him to go to Oslo.

He reluctantly searched up flights from Berlin to Oslo. The earliest on was at 09:50 on Wednesday. Less than two days away. Even felt mad for even considering it. Surely it was far too short notice. What if Isak thinks this means he believes him? What if he sees people he used to know? The people he couldn’t face? What if his parents helicopter him the whole time?

It would make mamma so happy. As liberating independence has been, he’s missed his mum and dad. He didn’t have to talk to anyone else. No one had to know he was back. He’d only be there for a couple days. He had absolutely nothing else going on.

Even closed his eyes. _What the fuck am I doing?_

Before he could stop himself, Even tapped ‘book flight’. His heart thumped in his chest as he waited for the screen to load. He ignored the nasty whispers in the back of his mind while he chose his seat and filled in his information. When he got to the final section, he hesitated. The thumping got stronger and the whispers got louder. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed ‘confirm’.    

After a few agonizing, silent seconds, Even slowly opened his eyes. The flight had been confirmed. He stared at the page for a while and jumped when his phone pinged with the confirmation email.    

_What the_ fuck _am I doing?!_

 

*********

 

“What the fuck am I doing?” Even muttered to himself.

He was standing outside Berlin Brandenburg Airport with a small suitcase and his heart in his throat. With a heavy sigh, he trudged inside. He considered cancelling a million times. Every second thought was _‘I can’t do this’_ , all the way until he was standing inline to board his flight. He gripped his boarding pass so hard, his knuckles turned white. _Nope_ , he thought, shaking his head. _Not doing this. I need to fake a medical emergency or something. I’m getting the fuck out of-_  

“Hello, sir,” the flight attendant said. Her lipstick was the brightest pink Even had ever seen. “How are you this morning?”

Even gulped. _Shitting my pants._ “Uh, g-good.” He handed her his boarding pass with shaking fingers.

She handed it back with a big smile. “Have a wonderful flight, sir.”

“Uh, yeah. Good. Thanks.” Every step Even took forward sealed his fate. It was too late. All he could do was pray for a delay or mechanical failure. Anything that might get him out of his own mess. He nodded at the flight attendants he passed, trying not to mope too much. _I’m being a baby._ His heart pounded as he walked further and further onto the plane. Even never liked flying. That was something he’d forgotten when he booked the trip. That, along with his brain.

Finding his seat actually came as a relief. He grabbed his ‘chill pills’ before stowing his backpack in the overhead storage. He quickly gulped down a few pills, being experienced enough with tablets that he didn’t need water. It was something that freaked his old friends out. They said ‘anyone that can dry swallow tablets is some kind of alien’. Even felt like an alien half the time. Especially when he was in Oslo. That was one of the reasons he left in the first place. Now, he was going back without giving it much thought at all.

_Oh my God, what the fuck have I done?_   

“I know the feeling, mate.”

A young woman with caramel skin and long hair was looking at him with tired, sympathetic eyes. Even figured she was one of the people he was sitting next to.

She held out her hand. “Eliza.”

Even shook it. “Even.” He climbed in to his seat carefully. Flying was one thing. Flying with gangly giraffe legs was another.

“I’ve never liked flying,” Eliza said. She was speaking English. “I spend the whole thing thinkin’ ‘this is it. This is how I die.’”

For the first time that day, Even smiled. “So do I.”

Eliza leaned in closer to whisper, “That’s why I have a few drinks _before_ the flight _and_ a few _on_ the flight.”

“If you started a problem to get the flight turned around, I’d thank you.”

Eliza sat back in her seat. “No such luck, mate. I psyched myself up too much.”

Even nodded, trying to mask his disappointment and fear. He’d gotten himself into this.

“At least it’s only a short one,” Eliza said, smiling at Even knowingly. “Just under two hours. I always say you haven’t gone travelling til you’ve done it the Aussie way.”

“You’re Australian?”

Eliza nodded proudly. “That’s right. You a German or a Norwegian?”

“Norwegian.”

“Going home?”

Even wriggled back in his seat, knowing there was no chance he was going to get comfortable. “Unfortunately.”

“Uh oh,” Eliza said. She gave him a smile and tapped her nose. “Don’t worry, I won’t ask. I’m a little sad about leaving Berlin, myself.”

“Sorry, excuse me. Sorry.” Someone stopped at their row.

Even’s heart dropped when he looked up. “Shit.”

Isak looked at him in what Even guessed was supposed to be surprise. “Even.”

“Please. Drop the act, Isak,” Even said. He sounded tired to his own ears. “I know what you’re doing.”  

Isak shrugged and stuffed his bag into the overhead storage.

Eliza leaned over Even and held her hand out. “Hi. Eliza. You two know each other, or something?”

Isak shook it carefully. “Isak.” Even could tell he was masking discomfort. He bit back a smile. “Yeah, we know-”

“Not really,” Even interrupted. He still wasn’t interested in being dragged into whatever Isak was trying to pull.

“Well.” Eliza put both hands on her arm rests and stroked up and down. “I’ll bet the three of us are gonna have a ball.”

Isak cocked his head. “…Yeah.” He ducked and climbed into his seat. They were all snugly squashed together.

If Even were to imagine hell, this would come close.

“You doing okay?” Isak asked in a quiet voice.

“Fine,” Even lied. “Why?”

Isak shook his head lightly. That look- that same, fond look was back on his totally not pretty face. Even couldn’t stand to look at it for longer than a few seconds. Why did this guy act like he knew him? Why wouldn’t he give up? Why did Even have a scary urge to trust him?

Eliza told them about the time her friend made her come all the way across the city to kill a spider for him. They chased it around with bug spray and a shoe for half an hour before they chased it out the window. Even was having a good time until the pilot announced the imminent takeoff.

Even tightened his hands into fists and stiffened his jaw. He barely heard the flight attendants give their flight safety demonstration. A light buzzing was in his ears. Isak gently wrapped a hand around his wrist. He rubbed his thumb over Even’s pulse soothingly. It felt nice. Even didn’t have the will to push him away. The buzzing cleared and he heard Isak whispering encouraging, soothing words into his ear.

He was saying exactly the things Even didn’t know he needed to hear. “I got you. You’re not alone. You can do this. I’m here. This is gonna be chill, okay? Just focus on me. I got you.”

Takeoff was always the worst part. Even squeezed his eyes shut, unwilling to let any tears spill. His heart tried to jump out of his chest. He focused on Isak’s hands and voice. Slowly, but surely, his heart rate slowed down. He tried to even out his shallow breathing with slow, shaky breaths.

“That’s it,” Isak whispered. He managed to unclench Even’s left hand and entwined their fingers. His hand was warm. “You’re doing so well. Just focus on me. We’ve got this. I got you.”  

Even’s pills must’ve kicked in, because the moment the plane levelled, Even could breathe again. His muscles relaxed. Isak’s forehead was resting on his temple. Even let out relieved sigh. He made it. He was alive. He was okay. Isak gave Even’s hand a squeeze. Even tensed up again.

Isak must’ve felt it. He gave Even’s hand one last squeeze before he let go and moved away. Even kind of missed the touch. He slowly met his eyes. Isak gave him a small smile and winked.

“Mate, that was fucked,” Eliza said. “I hate takeoff, hey.”

That got a genuine laugh out of Even. He wiped at his damp eyes. “Me too.”

It didn’t take long for Even to realize Eliza had probably had more than a few drinks. She ordered two while they were in the air on top of whatever she’d already had. Even wondered how she got onboard. She was in the middle of a very emotional account of her love affair with a Swedish man during her time in Berlin. “I didn’t want to leave,” she cried. “We had sex in his car! It was the best I ever had. People saw us.”

“Did you get arrested?” Isak was trying not to laugh.

Eliza shook her head, pulling her lips in. “Mmnah. No. I was fucken’ lit. It was the best I ever had! I sucked his dick.”

That got the attention of a few nearby passengers. Some giggled to themselves, others shook their heads.

“Are you going to keep in touch?” Even asked.

Her eyes went wide. “Aw. I hope so. I have his number. Should I call him?”

“Maybe not right now,” Isak said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Yeah, yeah. Not right now. Don’t want to seem too eager.” Isak stifled a snicker. Even gave him a look. “Hey. I’m love with a Swedish man!”

As it turned out, an hour and 40 minutes wasn’t that long at all. Even didn’t know why he’d been so worried until he remembered what he was coming back to. The last time he was in Oslo, he was running around town naked and crying his heart out. Everything crashed when the police brought him in. _This is why she dumped you,_ he’d thought. _This is why she doesn’t love you._

Isak pressed his upper arm to his. When Even dared a glance, Isak was smiling. It was gentle and understanding. It simultaneously soothed and unsettled him.

Eliza’s emotional story eventually reduced her to inconsolable blubbering. She gripped Even’s arm. “I’m in love with a Swedish man! We had sex in his car! I sucked his dick!”

“Love is a good thing,” Isak tried.

“No, it’s not!” She leaned on Even, sniffling. “I’m in love with a Swedish man!”

 

*********

 

Stepping off the plane was both a blessing and a nightmare. Even was free of crying women, possible stalkers and aeroplanes. But now, he was stuck in Oslo until next week.

_What the_ fuck _am I doing?_

He walked out with his suitcase and no plans. His wallet hurt just looking at the taxi rank. He decided not telling his parents he was coming was _one_ of the dumbest decisions Even had made this week.

“How are you getting home?”

Even jumped. He shut his eyes, hoping he would get the hint and go away.

“Even?”

He sighed and turned to Isak. “Taxi, I guess.”

Isak pulled a face. “That’ll cost you a fortune.”

“Too bad we don’t have that Uber thing.”

Isak gestured with his head for Even to follow him. “Come with me.”

Even gripped the handle of his suitcase. “Oh no. I know how this ends. Cute guy offers you a ride and you end up chopped into little pieces.”

Isak raised an eyebrow and smiled. “You think I’m cute?”

_That’s what he took from that?_

“Even stalkers can be cute. Objectively speaking.”

Isak nodded seriously. “Objectively, of course.” They were silent for a beat. “Look, Even. I know you have no reason to trust me.” Even huffed. “I know you don’t believe me. All I want is for you to be okay.” Even searched his gaze. “Let me pay for a cab.”

“Why?”

Isak shrugged. “I can afford it. And I think I owe you.”

“Why would you owe me?” Even kicked at some gravel. “You…you helped me on the plane.”

“That was nothing.”

It wasn’t nothing. They both knew that. No one, not even his parents had managed to calm him down the way Isak had. It was like instinct to him. Isak had known exactly what Even needed. It was enough to make Even wonder. What if…

“Hey!”

A guy with a blond mop of hair rushed over to them. He adjusted the backpack on his shoulder, puffing lightly. “You’re th-those guys.”

Even raised his brows. “Those guys?”

“You appeared out of nowhere,” blond guy said. “Last week. In Grønland. There was this purple light, then,” he smacked his hands together, “you guys were standing on the road.” He laughed and ran a hand through his hair. “Everyone says I was just drunk, but I was right there! I know what I saw. I saw you two!” He turned to Isak. “Didn’t you go to my high school?”

Isak nodded. “Nissen, yeah.” He took a step toward blond guy. “Look, Magnus-” he stopped himself “-It is Magnus, right?” Blond guy nodded. “What you saw was…an optical illusion. We were testing our strobe lights and I guess the light blocked our figures.”

Magnus deflated. “Really?”

“Really.” He gave Magnus a pat on the shoulder. “You can tell people we’re aliens if you want, but I promise we’re not.”

Magnus smirked at him. “My version’s better. Strobe lights? That’s so boring!”

Isak shook his head with a smile. “I am boring.”

“Too bad.” Magnus straightened his shoulders. “Anyway, I’ve gotta go stop the love of my life from getting on a plane.”

“Like a scene from a movie,” Even said.

Magnus nodded, backing away. “A better movie than testing strobe lights on the street. Wish me luck!”

“Good luck,” they both called. He dashed inside with determination.

“That’d be a cheesy movie,” Isak laughed.

“What? It’s so romantic!”

Isak shook his head adamantly. “It’s lame!”

“You’re a heathen.” They laughed together. Even caught himself feeling at ease. He shouldn’t be laughing with this guy. He sobered. “What was he talking about?”

“He did see us,” Isak said. “Not you, but…me and…my Even.”

“When you travelled to _this_ universe, right.”

Isak sighed. “I honestly didn’t think you’d be this hard to convince.”

“Sorry I’m not the man of your dreams.” Isak gave him a weird look. “What?”

“Nothing.” He was smiling like he’d just learned a big secret.

Even was tempted to find out what it was. This entire story was insane. Isak seemed to know a lot about him. Things he could only know if he’d spent time with him. Or, he could be a really good stalker.

 

*********

 

“What?”

“Just looking at you,” mamma said. “Can’t I look at my handsome son?”

Even’s mother and father hadn’t left his sight since he arrived. His mother cried. His father nearly squeezed all the air out of him. And Even knew; despite all his insecurities, coming home was the right decision.

“You guys are weird,” he laughed. He twisted some more spaghetti onto his fork. Even had missed his parent’s homemade meals almost as much as he missed them.

“We haven’t seen you in person for two years!”

“It hasn’t been two years,” Even said. His mouthful of spaghetti muffled his words. Mamma gave him a look and he gulped the food down loudly.

“Well.” Dad wiped his messy mouth with a paper napkin. “You’re here now. And although I don’t understand why you didn’t call me to come pick you up-”

“I-”

Dad held up a hand and went on, “We’re so grateful to have you.”

Mamma reached across the table and grabbed Even’s hand. “We are.”

Even was overcome with love and warmth and memories and safety. It was what made him feel at home. He gulped and gave mamma’s hand a squeeze. “I’m glad I came. Besides, I couldn’t miss your big award.”

Mamma’s face dropped. She pulled away her hand away and Even knew he’d messed up. He looked at his father apologetically. “You told him?”

“I had to share my pride with our son, my love.”

Mamma wasn’t having it. “I told you I didn’t want-”

“Mamma,” Even said gently. He reached for her hand again. “I didn’t feel obligated, okay? I was nervous. I _am_ nervous. But, I wanted to come. I promise.”

Mamma looked at her husband, then Even, then back again. She relaxed back in her chair with a dramatic sigh. “Alright, you’re both off the hook. I’m just glad you’re here.”

“I’m just wondering when you became a millionaire,” said dad.

 “Huh?”

“You took a taxi from the airport!” Both Even and mamma groaned. He’d been going on about it all day. “Are things different in Berlin? Is it cool to splash your money?”

“Dad,” Even said, trying to sound stern. The laughter in his voice gave him away. “My bank account’s fine. I had a favor from a friend.”

“That’s not slang for something sexual, is it?”  

“No! What? Oh my God.” Even put a hand to his forehead.

“Your mother and I aren’t so naïve to think you’re celibate,” dad said.

Even moved his hand down to cover his eyes. “Fucking hell.”

“You’re a young person! It’s normal.”

“I think we should let him settle in properly before we start embarrassing him,” mamma said.

Even raised his head and squinted at them both. “I can always get you back.”

Dad raised his eyebrows. “I dunno. I’m pretty embarrassing.”

“So am I.”

“Alright, alright.” Mamma waved her hands about. “Who was this friend of yours?”

Even almost coughed up his last bite. Isak hadn’t left his mind all day. “No one special,” he lied.

That was the thing. Even couldn’t be sure who Isak was meant to be to him. Something told him he was going to find out very soon.

 

*********

 

Even watched his mother proudly as she spoke with professors, scientists and the like. As promised, he’d hollered and cheered loudly when her award was announced. He decided he’d been successful when he noticed a pink tinge on her cheeks. Even could be embarrassing, too.

The entire night had been so-so for Even. A lot of science talk he admittedly found fascinating, but didn’t understand. His father disappeared to who knows where while mamma mingled. Even was happy to stick to himself for a while. He was glad he hadn’t run into anyone he knew. Getting used to Oslo again was scary. He wasn’t ready to face any old faces just yet.

That included a very new face he’d seen far too much of.

Isak was standing by some stand about metaphysics, intently reading a pamphlet. Something was different about him. He looked a little less sure than he usually did. Maybe a little younger.

Even shook his head and approached him with an increasing heart rate. He’d had enough of this. Either this guy was going to give him real answers, or he needed to leave him alone.

“What are you doing here?”

Isak stiffened and whipped around to face him. His eyes were wide. “Uh…”

For the first time, he looked nervous. Even ignored the impulse to ask if he was alright. Isak looked so caught off guard and vulnerable. _No._ Even was going to hold his ground.

“Isak,” he said seriously, “why are you following me?”

A slow smile formed on Isak’s face. “You’re him,” he said.

“What?”

“This Even.”

Even sagged his shoulders. “We’re really doing this again?”

Isak stuffed the pamphlet into his pocket. “Just – I know this doesn’t make sense. Just come outside, yeah?”

Even narrowed his eyes at him. “Are you going to kill me?”

Isak let out a tiny laugh. It was cute. “I promise I’m not a murderer.” He gestured at the door. “Just for a minute? It’ll explain…well, this.”

Even searched his gaze for several seconds. It was so strange. There was definitely something different about Isak tonight. It wasn’t just how handsome he looked in a button-up. Even looked at the door with something that felt a lot like yearning. He needed to know what this was. That phone call. The way Isak knew him. Everything he’d told him.

He was probably going to regret this.

“Alright,” he sighed. “Fine.”

Isak gave him a small smile. At exactly 21:21, Even followed him out of the hall. He breathed in the night air, immediately feeling better.

“Look.” Isak was pointing at a plant.

Even frowned. “Huh?” Isak grabbed his arm and redirected him to what he was really pointing at. Nothing, _nothing_ could explain what Even saw.  

He saw _himself_ leaning on a beam several metres away. His hands were in his pockets and he was fidgeting against the beam. He was obviously waiting for something. A second Isak appeared, striding towards him. Other Even pushed himself off the beam. They rushed to each other, wearing the biggest smiles Even had ever seen. He wasn’t sure he’d ever smiled like that. The pair wobbled from the impact of their embrace. They were laughing. Other Isak moved his head so he could kiss his Even. It was one of those big movie-style kisses Even idolized. Long, passionate, messy. The kiss became a smiley one and they broke apart laughing joyously. In love.   

Even couldn’t believe it. He blinked hard several times.

“You’re not seeing things,” Isak said.

“Shit,” Even breathed. “He was telling the truth.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The Haakon Physics Award is a made up award  
> -The UiO science expo I used is also made up yeet  
> -Eliza and her story is based off one of the best people I know  
> -This is a fictional version of Druck’s director, Pola Beck. 
> 
> -It's pretty late here, so next chapter will be posted when I wake up ;)
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr at [thegirlnooneknows5](http://thegirlnooneknows5.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My ask is always open and I am always lonely <3


	3. Trondheim- Isak II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth is stranger than fiction

 

_Ruelle, Rudaz, Rubin…_

Isak glided his fingers across the books on the library shelf as he walked down the aisle. He really should have been watching where he was going.

“Oof!”

Isak bumped right into an innocent body. He stepped back sheepishly. A tall blond was smirking at him. Isak blushed and tried to smile back. “Sorry about that.”

The guy’s smirk turned into a bright smile. There was a warmth in his eyes Isak never saw in strangers. “Too engrossed?”

“Just distracted.” Isak laughed lamely.

“If you can’t daydream in a library, where can you?”

Isak smiled at that. He took in the guy’s appearance and quickly decided he was unfairly pretty. Whose eyes were that blue?

His own eyes landed on the book in the guy’s hand. “Whoa.”

“Whoa?”

Isak met his gaze shyly. “Nothing, it’s just-” he stopped to laugh “-that book.” The guy lifted it so they could both get a closer look. “It’s the exact book I was looking for.”

The guy read the title, “The order of time.” He flipped the book over. “Makes you feel big and small all at once.”

“Science?”

“Yeah. Contemplating the significance of time. Searching for meaning in the universe.” The guy’s eyes glimmered with something knowing and full of mischief. “Or univers _es_.”

“You believe in parallel worlds?”

The guy shrugged. “I always liked to think life was like a movie and you are the director. Thinking of countless versions of me out there is kind of scary.”

“But it’s so interesting!” Isak insisted. “Anything that can happen, will happen. And it’s all happening right now in infinite time. Somewhere, all our ‘what ifs’ are coming true.”

“Some ‘what ifs’ are better left as they are.”

“That’s why we can be glad we’re in this universe and not others. I’m sure there are versions of myself out there who are much unhappier. Just like I’m sure there are versions that are the luckiest bastards in the world. I can think about them for a while and I can let them go. Because _I_ am living here.”

The guy looked impressed but not surprised. “Do you think there are universes where I wasn’t holding this book? Universes where you never bumped into me? Universes where you and I aren’t speaking right now?”

Isak studied his face curiously. This was way more exciting than generic small talk Isak would expect from a stranger. “I think there are infinite universes where we didn’t meet today at all. And infinite ones where we are standing in front of each other, just like this.”

The warmth in the guy’s eyes was back. Isak thought he could see pride in his gaze, though he couldn’t imagine why. “I’m glad I’m in this universe.”

Isak felt his cheeks warm again. He held his hand out. “Uh, I’m Isak, by the way.”

They shook hands. “Even. It’s nice to meet you, Isak.”

“Yeah,” Isak agreed. He hoped he didn’t sound too eager. “So, did I convince you? Do you believe in parallel universes?”

Even’s smile was fond. “I do.”

Isak raised his brows. “Just like that?”

“I’ve got a friend who knows about all this stuff.”

“Must be a good friend.”

“The best.” Even handed him the book.

“Thanks.” Isak ran his thumb over the title. “Do you think these scientists ever know what they’re talking about? Or are they all grasping at air?”

Even gave him a soft, knowing smile. “You grasp at air until you find something to grab on to. It all leads somewhere.”

Isak chuckled. “We probably sound like the most pretentious twats in the world right now.”

“If anyone’s listen, it’s because we’re interesting.”

“You’re a little more pretentious than me.”

Even laughed. “Oi!”

“Shhhh!” a voice hushed. They both jumped and looked around. The source of the angry shush was no where in sight.

They locked eyes and tried to hold in their laughter. “Someone doesn’t like it,” Isak struggled to say. Even snorted.

“Shhhh!”

Isak pressed a finger to his smile. Even giggled quietly and mimicked sealing his lips with his fingers. He leaned in closer and whispered, “I liked talking to you, Isak.”

“Have somewhere to be?” Isak felt slightly disappointed.

“Mm hm,” Even nodded. “Don’t worry, this isn’t the last you’ve seen of me. See ya.”

“Bye.”

Even kept his eyes on Isak’s as he backed away. “Make sure you check your email.”

Isak furrowed his brows. “What?” he laughed.

Even slid his hands in his pockets and shrugged. “Never know. Could be important.” He gave him a wink and turned the corner.

Isak looked down the empty aisle, a good feeling spreading through his body. _Weird guy,_ he thought with a smile. He hoped he would see him again.  

 

*********

 

The apartment door flung open loudly.

“NTNU can suck my ass!” Camar shouted expressively.

Isak raised his brows in amusement at his roommate. “I take it you’re glad exams are over.”

“I’m glad the fucking _year_ is over.” Isak watched him sloppily take off his shoes, jacket and bag. Once everything was at his feet, Camar closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, arms stretched out. A peaceful look formed on his face. “Ah,” he breathed out, lowering his arms. He kicked his things inside and pulled the door shut.

“How do you think your final exam went?”

“We won’t speak of it,” Camar said. He plonked down next to Isak on the couch. “All I have now is prayer.” Isak laughed. “I’m serious!”

“I believe you!”

Camar put his feet up on the coffee table and looked at the television. “Isak. Is this RuPaul’s Drag Race?”

Isak sank further into the couch cushions. “…maybe.”

“Camille got to you, huh?”

“She wouldn’t shut up about it! I caved in. And…” he shrugged. “It’s kinda good.”

“Alright.”

Isak’s phone pinged loudly, making them both jump. Isak patted his legs. “Where the…?”

“Maybe you’re sitting on it.”

Isak rolled his eyes. “I’m not sitting on it.”

He got up and started looking under the piles of papers, mail and magazines on their messy coffee table. “Ahem.” Isak looked over his shoulder to see Camar holding his phone with raised brows. “Not sitting on it, huh?” Isak bit his cheek, feeling like an idiot. He took the phone with an exaggerated eye roll. “Where’s my ‘thank you’? Where’s my ‘Camar, what would I do without you’?” Isak gave his chest a light whack. “Oi!” Camar laughed. “After all I’ve done for you. All the dick you’ve gotten because of me.”

“Shut up, oh my God!”

“Admit it. I am your mentor.”

“I’m not admitting anything.”

Camar reached up and patted his face. “Only because you know it’s true.”

“I’m not listening!” Isak covered his ears and walked to his room.

“You know you love me!” Camar called.

“Who are you, Gossip Girl?”

Isak knew he’d fucked up when he heard Camar snickering. “You watched GG, too?! Camille’s got a hold on your dick, bro! Which is kinda weird for a gay man. You gotta break free, Isak!”

“Shut up!” Isak made sure to slam his door extra loudly. He fell back on his bed and opened his email.

**Science Expo at The University of Oslo**

Isak read on with a curious frown. He’d been invited to attend the exhibition next week due to ‘notable work last semester at NTNU’.

“What the fuck?” Isak had a hundred questions. Did this kind of thing really happen? What exactly was this ‘notable work’? And who noticed it?

The expo would include a few awards, information stands on natural and medical sciences, and best of all; alcohol. Some noteworthy names would be attending, most being current or former professors from the university.

It was certainly intriguing. If Isak hadn’t come to Trondheim, he would’ve gone to UiO. Sana was constantly mentioning how much she loved the medicine program.

_Sana._ He hadn’t seen her in person in a long time. Or Jonas, or Eva. He still spoke to the three of them often, but hadn’t been back to Oslo in nearly two years. Going back would mean getting to see them again.

And mamma.

Isak swallowed the thick, bitter guilt that built up whenever he thought of his mother. If this was how he reacted merely thinking about her, what would he do if he actually saw her? Isak imagined shitting his pants and fainting.

His fingers started trembling as an uncomfortable tingle spread up his arms. His stomach felt like it’d been replaced by a never ending depth. He felt like he was falling.

Isak wiped at the tears he hadn’t noticed spilling from his eyes. _No._ He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t go back. Not yet. How was he supposed to face her after abandoning her? Isak was the worst person in the whole world.

_I’m such a fucking coward._

 

*********

 

“Whoa!”

Isak had run into the third innocent person that day. He’d practically rammed into this one. He looked up with a red face, ready to apologize. His blush deepened when he noticed who it was. “Even.”

Even had an amused smiled on his face. “You really need to watch where you’re going,” he laughed teasingly.

“Yeah,” Isak chuckled. “Sorry about that.”

“Scientists spend a lot of time thinking, don’t they?”

“I’m not a scientist.”

A knowing gleam twinkled in Even’s eyes. “You will be one day.”

“You think?” Isak fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “Cause sometimes I think I might be studying for nothing.” He didn’t know why he’d revealed such a thing to a stranger, but it felt right.

Even scoffed. “Please. You’re a genius.”

“You spoke to me _once_.”

“And you were a genius.”

Isak laughed. “Okay. That was smooth.”

Even raised his brows. “I didn’t sound like a pretentious twat this time, did I?”

Isak laughed louder. “Not until you start speaking like every single thing that comes out of your mouth is the most original, profound thought anyone’s ever had.”

It was Even’s turn to laugh. “That’s very specific.”

Isak shrugged. “I’ve met a lot of wankers.”

“Me too.” They shared a smile. Even cleared his throat. “Are you doing anything?”

Isak’s stomach flipped. “Not right now.”

“You want to go get ice cream?”

Isak was in desperate need for some cooling down. And some sugar. “Sure.”

They teased each other some more while they walked to the nearest ice cream shop. “What do you want?” Even asked when they got to the counter.

“Oh, you don’t have to-”

“Don’t worry about it. My treat.”

Isak hated people buying things for him. Even if it was something as small and simple as an ice cream. But Even was looking at him so earnestly. Isak didn’t have the heart to turn him down. “Uh…birthday cake.”

“Nice.” Even ordered one birthday cake and one fudge brownie cone. The ice creams were huge and already dripping down Isak’s hand while they looked for a place to sit. They eventually settled on the first bench they found. Even licked his ice cream, then took a big bite.

“You’re one of those guys,” Isak said through a mouthful of ice cream.

Even swallowed and chuckled at Isak’s muffled voice. “What does that mean?”

“One of those guys who bites their ice cream.”

Even inspected his ice cream. “I lick it, too. But licking the entire thing is boring.”

“Eating is boring?”

“Takes too long.” Even licked his cone to stop the drip from reaching his hand.

“What’s the rush?”

Even shrugged and took another bite off the top. Isak watched him chew and swallow in amusement. “I get a bigger mouthful if I bite it.”

He had a good point. Isak wasn’t going to let him know that. “Still weird,” he teased.

Even bumped their shoulders. It felt a little too familiar for someone he’d just met.

“Did you end up checking your email?”

_Make sure you check your email_

Isak furrowed his brows. “I did.”

Even nodded. Isak couldn’t tell if he was actually nonchalant, or if he was pretending. “Anything interesting?”

Isak’s phone pinged. An eerie coincidence. He pulled it out and opened another email about the expo. This one was asking him to RSVP. Isak sighed and closed his eyes.

“I’ve heard that’s really interesting,” Even said. Isak jumped, having forgotten he was there for the microsecond he looked away. “Are you gonna go?”

Isak stuffed his phone back into his pocket. “No.”

“Why not?”  

Isak wasn’t sure how much he should reveal. He decided on a simple, “Not interested.”

Even saw right through the lie. “ _You’re_ not interested in a science expo?”

Of all the excuses he could’ve used, that was the worst. Isak sank against the bench. “I just don’t want to go.”

“Don’t want to go home?”

Isak looked at Even, surprised. “Why…why would you think I’m from Oslo?”

Even pointedly avoided his gaze. He straightened his shoulders and tried to look cool and collected. “Just a guess.” He went on when Isak didn’t say anything, “Am I wrong?”

Isak shook his head. He finished the last bite of his cone and licked his sticky hand. Even watching him made him slightly uncomfortable. He couldn’t quite pinpoint why.  

They sat in uncomfortable silence. “Big plans for the summer?” Even asked, finishing off his own ice cream.

“Not really. I’ll probably just binge netflix with my roommate.” Isak stared at Even’s fidgeting hands. His foot was tapping the ground rapidly. _Why is he so nervous?_

“Not going anywhere?”

“Where would I go?” There was clearly something Even wanted to say. If Isak played this right, he’d be able to get Even to spit it out.

Even shrugged and leaned back in his seat. “Home? That, uh…that science thing?”

Isak held a sudden uneasy feeling at bay. Something seemed…off about this guy. Then again, Isak knew nothing about him. He could easily be reading into things wrong. Yet, something in the very back part of his mind told him he was right.

“I’m not going to that.”

“Why not?”

“Why is it so important?” Isak sighed, impatience rising in him.

Even finally met his eyes with determination. “It’s a chance visit your mother.”

The uneasy feeling washed over Isak’s entire body. His stomach turned. The ice cream was a _bad_ idea.

Isak stood on shaky legs. “Who the fuck are you?”

“Isak-”  

“How do you know about my mother?” he demanded.

Even stood, holding his hands out as if he were approaching a wild animal with caution. “Listen, Isak. I know you’re not going to believe this, but there’s something you need to know.”

Isak scoffed. “What? You’re stalking me?”

“No,” Even insisted. He chuckled awkwardly, but Isak didn’t see any humour in this. “I was hoping this would go a lot smoother.”

Isak crossed his arms over his chest. He mentally prepared himself to run. “You’ve got 10 seconds to explain.”

“You need to go to Oslo.”

The wind picked up, rustling some fallen leaves neraby. Isak felt like he was in an extra pretentious thriller. This was the part where the villain tried to kill their first poor sucker.

Isak took a step back. “Why?”

“There’s someone you need to meet.”

“Will you stop being so fucking mysterious?! Just tell me what you want from me.”

Even scratched the back of his head anxiously. “Alright. Okay.” He took in a deep breath. “I…I’m from a parallel universe.”

Isak huffed and turned around. Time to get the fuck out of here.

“We came here so something important could happen!” Even called after him. “We’re only trying to help you!”

Figures. Isak meets a cute guy and he turns out to be a crazy person. He had an urge to throw the ice cream up just so he had absolutely nothing tying him to the guy.

He heard footsteps behind him. Before he could break into a run, Even grabbed onto his arm. A strange falling sensation overwhelmed him. Isak felt like every atom inside him was being ripped apart and melded together in the same instant. The air was stolen from his lungs. He felt like he was dying.

_Where am I?_ he tried to say aloud, but he couldn’t find his voice. _Where am I?_

A gentle, soothing voice spoke into his ear. “Isak. You’re alright. The feeling will pass. Just hold onto me. Focus on your breathing. You’re alright.”

All Isak could do was listen. This was his only salvation. He breathed as deeply and slowly as he could until his lungs no longer felt like they were going to burst. The feeling of sickness and panic gradually faded. Isak couldn’t be certain how long it had taken. The falling sensation transformed into a floating one.

“Open your eyes.”

_That’s why it’s so dark._

Fear briefly returned as Isak opened his eyes. Every colour Isak could imagine – even some he couldn’t – surrounded him. The colours shined and moved like waves. He looked around in fascination and disbelief. He was among the stars.

Isak laughed joyously. He had no idea what this was, but it was the most magnificent thing he’d ever seen. Ever would see. Perhaps he _was_ dead.  

“Are you okay?”

Isak’s breath hitched. He looked beside him to see Even, bathed in colour. He was holding onto him. “What…what’s happening? Where are we?”

“The cosmos. Between dimensions.”

“What the fuck.”

“I didn’t know how else to convince you I’m telling you the truth.”

Isak laughed again, looking around them in amazement. “You’re from a parallel universe. Fuck me.” Even was looking at him with that same strange fondness from before. “How did we get here?”

Even held up a small device that sort of looked like a remote. “It’s called a U-Manip.”

“Where did you get it?”

“The man of my life.”

Isak studied his face. “Okay. I believe you.” It was insane. There was no other possible explanation for what was happening. “But, if you want me to go to Oslo, you have to tell me _everything_.”

 

*********

 

Isak gaped at Even. His mind was whirling. “This is some sci-fi shit,” he said.

Even laughed. “It is.”

Isak blushed at the affection in his eyes. It made sense considering what he’d just told him. “So, if we’re lovers in a parallel universe…you’ve seen me naked?”

“You might be dirtier than my Isak,” Even laughed.

_My Isak._

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes,” Even said, shaking his head. “We’ve been together for seven years.”

Isak clasped his hands and pressed his finger tips into his knuckles. “Do you…do you have a picture or something?”

Even took out his phone and showed Isak a picture of the two of them standing in front of some kind of canyon. Their arms were wrapped around each other tightly and they wore matching smiles. Isak didn’t think he’d ever smiled like that.

“Where were you?”

Even smiled at the picture, a memory clearly in mind. “Morocco.”

_Wow._ Isak had never been further than Denmark. He squinted at the picture. “He looks…different.”

“He’s two years older than you are now.”

Isak raised his brows. Every new piece of information Even revealed made this entire situation weirder and weirder. “You can time travel, too?”

“Not exactly.” Even inspected his U-Manip. “I’m not entirely sure how all this works, but on his program, we could stretch the timelines to see the pasts and futures of parallel worlds. Maybe this thing works the same way. Or maybe it just took us to this point.”

Isak stared at him in thought. “Why did you guys really come here? Why is this so important?”

“You both ended up so miserable,” Even revealed sadly. “Isak – _my_ Isak – couldn’t let it happen when there was something he could do about it.”

“So, it was his idea?”

“Yes, but…”

Isak cocked his head. “But?”

Even bit back a smile, looking almost shy. “I didn’t like the idea that you and I never meet.”

Isak flushed right down to his neck. It wasn’t everyday a handsome stranger told him knew everything about him. Or that he had a soulmate out there. “But, how do you know we’ll even like each other?”

“We get along alright, don’t we?”

“He’s not you,” Isak said. “I mean, he is you. But he’s not you-you. If you know what I mean.”

“I get it,” Even nodded. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “My Isak thinks all we’ll need to do is make sure you meet. You’ll like him.”

“Will he like me?”

Even smiled and bumped their shoulders. “If he’s anything like me, he’ll love you.”

Isak’s blush deepened. He wanted to hide. How was he supposed to do this? How was he supposed to convince some guy to be the love of his life? To go home? To face his mother?

_Shit._

He rubbed his sweaty hands together and got to his feet. “Okay.” He took his phone out of his pocket and opened music. “If the first song that plays is…‘Call your girlfriend’, I’ll go to Oslo.”

“You like Robyn?”

“Thought you knew everything about me?”

Even nodded, a soft smile on his face. “I know Isak likes Robyn, but he’s never admitted it out loud.”

“I can’t help that she’s a genius.”

“Maybe you should talk to my Isak,” Even said. “He needs that kind of positivity.”

Isak bit back a laugh. Now was not the time for jokes. This was serious. A life changing decision was about to be made. Isak put his music on shuffle and pressed play, holding his breath.

A recognizable beat began. Isak gulped.

 

Call your girlfriend

It’s time you had the talk

Give your reasons

Say it’s not her fault

 

“Shit.”

Even jumped up next to him. “Better pack a bag, Valtersen.”

 

*********

 

That was how Isak ended up at Trondheim Sentralstasjon on Monday morning with a packed duffle bag and a thumping heart.

A train was the cheapest option on such short notice. Isak figured he’d arrive a few days before the expo to give him time to settle. This was his first trip home. It was going to be big. And unbelievably scary.

He let out a shaky breath and boarded the train the minute the doors opened. As soon as he’d gotten settled in his seat, Even sat next to him. “Oh!” Isak jumped. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I need to get to Oslo, too. And I thought you might like some company.”

Isak sighed heavily. “Yeah.” Six hours and forty minutes to go and Isak’s tummy was already in knots.

Even placed a comforting hand on his forearm. “Are you alright?”

“I don’t know.”

“You’re scared?” Isak nodded silently, too embarrassed to say anything. He felt like a small child. Even rubbed his thumb over the inside of Isak’s wrist. It was sort of…intimate. Like he’d done it before. “I know it doesn’t feel like it, but it’ll be okay. Everything will be okay.”

No one had said anything like that to him since his father left years ago. Jonas had held him while he cried and his mother screamed in the next room. It was the worst day of his life. Isak gulped down a sob, refusing to let himself cry over that man again. He’d already wasted far too many tears on him.

Even gave his wrist a gentle squeeze before getting comfortable in his seat. Isak had boarded the train thinking he’d be bored and alone the whole way. Now, he wasn’t so sure.

 

*********

 

“What about us?! What about everything we’ve been throooough? What about truuuust? You I never wanted to hurt you. What about meee? What am I supposed to doooo?”

“I didn’t know it was possible to sing both parts of a duet,” Isak grumbled. He tucked the notebook he’d been writing ideas in between the arm rest and his body.

Even laughed and looked over his shoulder at the little girl as she sang her heart out. “I think she’s doing great.”

“Will she ever shut up?”

Even turned back to him. “She’s a kid. She’ll tire herself out eventually.”

“Good. I don’t think I can take anymore High School Musical.” Isak shuddered.

Even widened his eyes. “Isak,” he said in shock. “High School Musical is an essential part in the childhood of our generation.”

“Is it?”

“Yes,” Even nodded resolutely. “And younger kids singing the songs is a great thing.”

“How?”

Mischief twinkled in Even’s eyes. “It could be the start of something new.”

Isak closed his eyes and let out a pained groan. “I walked right into that.”

“You can’t stop genius, Isak.”

“More like loser.”

Even’s phone buzzed in his pocket. Isak watched him smile at a message. “How do you get reception here? Isn’t your plan from another universe?”

“I really don’t know,” Even said. “I’m just glad it works.”

“So you can talk to your sweetheart?” Isak teased.

“Yeah.” He shifted his body so he was facing Isak. “He – my Isak – wants you to call Even – other Even – in about four minutes.”

“Why?”

“Convincing you to come was pointless if we can’t get him to show up, too.”

Isak hungrily soaked in every bit information Even gave him. He wondered what his Even – who wasn’t his Even yet – was like. He probably looked the same. Was he as dorky as the Even sitting beside him? Was he as kind? Could he make Isak blush like this guy did? He was torn between feeling excited for himself and jealous of parallel Isak.

“Do you think he’ll believe this whole parallel universe thing?”

Even shrugged. “I honestly have no idea. I didn’t really believe in parallel universes until Isak – my Isak – showed me.”

“You don’t have to keep saying ‘my Isak’,” Isak assured him. “I know what you mean.”

“Okay,” Even laughed. “Sometimes I forget how smart you are.”

Isak felt his heart flutter at the fondness in his voice. _Shit._

He was ridiculous. There was no way he could develop a crush on this guy. Not only did he barely know him, but he wasn’t even from this world. Isak had his own Even out there, waiting to meet him. Although they were technically the same people, Isak couldn’t help but wonder if any one was better than another. The Even next to him had told him he was a little different to the Isak he knew. It was likely this universe’s Even was, too.

His forehead began to throb. He massaged his fingers into his temples.

“Headache?” Even guessed.

Nodding was a mistake. It turned the throbbing into a pounding. “Argh,” he groaned.

“Hold on.” Even searched through his bag until he found some pain killers and a water bottle. He handed Isak the items and placed a hand on his back. “Here. Supposedly, they’re rapid working pain killers.”

Isak psyched himself up for several seconds before he swallowed the first tablet. He repeated the action with the second one. Taking tablets may be all the proof Isak needed to believe in Satan. Maybe _this_ was what homophobes meant when they told gay people they’re going to hell. He gulped some more water down and felt his face heat upon noticing Even’s amused gaze. “What?” his throat was raw.

Even shook his head. “Nothing.”

He did that a lot. Isak guessed it had to do with him being another version of Even’s boyfriend. The thought made Isak’s stomach flutter again.

“Did you tell your mother you’re coming home?”

“Yeah.” Isak fiddled with his fingers. “She’s really excited.”

“That’s good,” Even enthused. “You – oh. It’s time to make the call. You feeling okay?”

Isak cleared his throat. “Yeah. Getting better already.” He let Even dial a number into his phone. His heart picked up as he placed it against his ear. What in the fuck was he supposed to say?

A hesitant voice came through. “Hello?”

“Even?”

“…Yes?”  

Isak laughed nervously, at a complete loss for words. “Uh…It’s Isak.”

The other line was silent for a couple seconds. “Nice trick.”

It was incredible. This voice sounded just like Even’s. It was him. He really did exist. Isak assured him it wasn’t a trick. He knew how this Even must be feeling. It was like they’d stepped into an episode of ‘The Twilight Zone’.

“Ask him if he’s with him,” the Even beside him whispered.

Isak did. Phone Even was in total disbelief.

“Who are you?”

Isak stared at ‘other’ Even while he thought. He needed to choose his next words carefully. “I’m Isak. This Isak, from your world. Or universe, or whatever. I still don’t know how this works.” It sounded smoother in his head.

Phone Even was adamant this was some kind of trick. Isak tried telling him where he was headed. Other Even gestured for him to give him the phone. He handed it over, hoping this wasn’t a big mistake.  

“Even,” other Even said.

If this was tripping Isak out, he could only imagine how Even felt. Both of them.

The Even beside him advised phone Even to listen to both Isaks and come to Oslo. The throbbing in Isak’s head returned. He heard something about ‘crazy’ and ‘manic’ and then the phone was shoved back in his face.

He decided to take pity on the poor guy. “You’re probably thinking this is complete bullshit, but I promise it’s not. I didn’t believe it at first, either.”

“Believe _what_?”

Isak scrunched up his face. “He hasn’t _told_ you yet? That asshole.” Other Even laughed while phone Even stayed silent.

“Isak, what the fuck is-”

“Talk to him, okay? Listen.” It was all he could say. The rest would have to be up to other Isak.

“Hey-”

“See you soon.” Isak felt bad for hanging up so abruptly. He was more annoyed that they made the call before other Isak had even told Even what was going on. How did they expect him to believe them?

“Oh boy.”

Isak looked beside him at other Even. “Yeah.”

“Isak’s got some work to do.”

“Well, how come you convinced _me_ so quickly?”

Even leaned in close and waggled his eyebrows. “Must be my irresistible charm.”

Isak rolled his eyes. “Please.”

“You know it’s true,” Even teased.

“You’re nothing but a dork.”

Even stared at him for longer than what was comfortable. He looked amazed. “That’s what he always calls me.”

Isak crossed his arms triumphantly because that was the only adult way to handle this. “Because I’m right,” he gloated.

Even held up a finger before Isak could start a little triumph dance. “Listen.” Isak frowned, wondering what the hell he was supposed to be listening to. Even smiled. “She stopped.”

The girl’s scream-singing had ceased. They peaked behind them and spotted her curled up against her mother’s side, sleeping soundly.

Isak sank back into his seat in relief. “Thank Christ.”

Sweet relief.

 

*********

 

“Isak,” a soft voice said.

Someone gently shook Isak’s shoulder. He opened his eyes groggily. “Huh?”

“We’re here,” Even told him.

“Oh.” Isak sat up and stretched. An ache up one side of his neck had replaced his headache. He groaned and titled his head from side to side.

“You alright there?”

Isak climbed out of his seat with another groan. “Sleeping on trains is not my friend.”

“I don’t think it’s anyone’s.”

They exited the train together. Isak wasn’t sure what was going to happen now that they were on the platform. “Uh…so, am I gonna see you again, or?”

“I’ll be at the expo.”

“Is that a good idea?”

“I’ll only be outside. I’m meeting my Isak there.”

Isak shifted his duffle back on his shoulder as it started to slip. He wobbled slightly. His body was till waking up. “Makes sense.” They stood in front of each other awkwardly. “And until then?”

Even shrugged. “I don’t really know.”

Isak kicked at the ground. “Do you really think this is going to work? What if he doesn’t believe it? What if he wants nothing to do with me?”

“Isak.” Even stood closer. “If you never ask, the answer is no.”

Isak snorted. “You’re so pretentious!”

Even stepped back, looking offended. “Me? Never.” He patted Isak’s shoulder. “Seriously. I’m sure it’ll work out. But even if it doesn’t, at least we tried, right?”

That was the exact thing he’d once told Camar about making a move on his crush. Camar had told him he wished he could see things so simply.

Isak gave Even a genuine smile. “Yeah.”

Even smiled back. He reached over to give Isak a quick hug. Isak enjoyed the soft warmth of his body for a few seconds before letting go. “Good luck with your mother.”

Isak released a shaky breath. “Thanks. And…and thanks for today. The trip was way more fun than I thought it’d be.”

Even winked at him. “Everything’s more fun when I’m around.” Isak rolled his eyes. Even backed away, laughing. “See ya.”

“Bye.”

He took a deep breath and started walking.

Mamma was standing outside the station when Isak got out. His heart stopped. Mamma straightened up and opened her arms. Isak was unable to stop his smile as he approached her. Mamma enveloped him in her arms the instant he reached her. Isak hugged her back just as tightly, his heart clenching.

“My boy,” mamma said, stroking his hair. “You came back to me.”

Everything, everything was worth it for this moment. He was home.

 

*********

 

“What’s up?” Camar said through the phone.

“You told me to call you when I got here,” Isak said. “I’m here.”

He heard some rustling and voices in the background. “Did you have a good trip?”

“Yeah.” Isak frowned. “Uh…do you have someone over?”

“…no.”

That was when Isak heard a very familiar voice. He smirked. “You’re watching RuPaul.”

“…maybe.”

“What happened to you making fun of me?”

“It’s pretty good!” Camar huffed.

“I told you!”

“Oh, oh, there’s drama! Sorry, can I call you back?”

“Sure,” Isak laughed. “Bye.” Camar hung up without offering his own farewell. Isak shook his head and wandered into the kitchen. He was immediately hit with the strong aroma of food. “Smells good.”

Mamma turned from her pot on the stove and smiled at him. “Come stand with me.” Isak walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulder. Mamma leaned into him. “You’re so grown up,” she said softly.

“I haven’t changed that much,” Isak said.

Mamma nodded emphatically. “You have. You left as a boy and came back as a man.”

A blush made its way up Isak’s face. “I still feel like a kid most of the time.”

“Can I tell you a secret?” Isak made an affirmative noise. “So do I, sometimes.”

They laughed together. It brought Isak back to happy days in his childhood. Mamma was glowing. He hadn’t seen this version of her in years. “I’m glad you’re cooking again.”

“I’m good at cooking,” mamma said, stirring her pot.

He gave her shoulder a squeeze, pressing his cheek to the top of her head. “I’m proud of you, mamma.”

Mamma wrapped her free arm around Isak’s torso. “I’m proud of you, too. I’m so lucky you’re my son.”

Isak shook his head, trying to straighten up. Mamma wouldn’t let him out of their hold. “I left you.”

“I was suffocating you.”

Tears stung his eyes. He frantically tried to blink them away. “Don’t say that, mamma.”

“It’s true,” mamma insisted. “Oslo, this house, me. It was all draining you. You needed to get away. It’s alright, Isak. As long as you come back.”

Isak sniffed loudly. Mamma gave him a squeeze. When he was able to steady his voice, Isak said, “I’ll always come back, mamma. I promise.”

“Everything alright in here?” Mamma’s part-time nurse, Berit was leaning in the doorway. She’d come with mamma to pick Isak up from the train station.

“Isak was just telling me how much he loves me,” mamma joked.

Isak loved it when mamma joked. He blinked away the last of his unshed tears. “I don’t deserve you.” Mamma laughed, but he meant it. He really didn’t deserve her.

“Are you alright for me to leave now?” Berit asked.

“We’ll be fine, Berit. Thank you,” Mamma answered.

“See you next week,” Berit said. She gave Isak a wave. “Bye, love.”

“Bye.”

They heard Berit opened the front door followed by several voices sharing greetings. “Marianne! Your guests are here.”

Isak raised an eyebrow at his mother. “Guests?”

“I should have asked, but we wanted it to be a surprise.” She gestured to the hallway with her head.

Isak let his curiosity take him out of the room. He stopped when his eyes landed on three people he hadn’t seen in far too long.

“Isak!”

Jonas, Eva and Sana were standing by the front door, in the middle of taking off their shoes.

Isak broke out into a huge smile. He didn’t know he was capable of smiling like this before today. Jonas was out of his shoes first. He barrelled down the hallway and threw his arms around Isak. They almost fell from the force. Isak laughed and hugged him back.

“You dickhead!” Jonas said. He pulled back, wearing an equally big smile. “I had to hear you came back from your mother. Why didn’t you tell us?”

“A lot was going on, I guess,” Isak said. Eva jumped on him next. He had to bend his knees to hold her up. “Eva,” he groaned. “Can I put you down?”

Eva placed her feet back on the floor and ruffled his hair. “Look at you! You got so hot!”

He looked away and laughed. “Shut up.”

“I’m serious!” Eva insisted. “Trondheim’s been good to you. What? Don’t I look good?”

“You do,” he laughed. Sana’s hug was much more tame than the first two, but she held onto him for longer. “Missed me?”

“No one else is as fun to argue with,” she said.

“We’re still bio buddies, then?”

Sana lightly brushed her fist across Isak’s upper arm. “Best buds.”

“Who wants to help set the table?” Mamma called.

All four friends exchanged glances, no one daring to say anything. Isak eventually let out a dramatic sigh. “Fine. Coming!”

 

*********

 

A couple days in Oslo turned out it be exactly what Isak needed.

He never would have thought so in a million years. He helped mamma in the kitchen. He debated quantum theories with Sana. He gossiped with Eva. He played soccer with Jonas. No one needed to know they smoked, as well.

By the end of his first day, Isak felt completely at home again. He didn’t know why he’d put this off for so long. What had he been so worried about? None of it played out as dramatically as Isak had imagined in his head.

On the evening of the science expo, he buttoned up his nicest shirt in his old bedroom. He smoothed the shirt over and took in his appearance. Mamma appeared in the doorway. “You look very handsome,” she said.

Isak smiled at her. His nerves made his lips wobble. This was the night that could determine the rest of his life.

“What’s wrong, Isak?”

He shrugged and stepped away from the mirror. “Just nervous.”

“About?”

Isak hesitated. “I’m…meeting someone there.”

“Someone special?”

“Maybe.”

Mamma reached out to him. Isak walked closer so she could take his hands. “You are the most wonderful, intelligent, handsome man in the entire world. He’s going to love you. And if he doesn’t, he’ll have to answer to me.”

 

*********

 

The University of Oslo was bigger and more impressive than Isak had thought. He admired the buildings while he walked to the hall. He gaped at the different stands inside. He said an awkward hello to many important people. Nerves aside, Isak was really glad he’d come.

He picked up over a dozen pamphlets and discussed the universe with the various professors who noticed him. It was a dream come true. Isak felt smart and important here. He’d missed the awards, having arrived late, but that didn’t disappoint him too much.  

He almost forgot about why he was really here. Isak was busy reading a pamphlet on metaphysics when a certain voice made him jump out of his skin.

“What are you doing here?”

Isak stiffened and whipped around to face him with wide eyes. He probably looked like an idiot. “Uh…”

There was something different about Even tonight. His hair was shorter and blonder. His face looked a little younger. His eyes weren’t as warm. This Even looked fed up.

“Isak,” he said seriously, “why are you following me?”

Isak smiled slowly when he realised what was happening. It was him. This was his Even.

_Fucking hell._

What was he supposed to say? It didn’t seem like Even was too pleased to see him. Isak remembered other Even had told him he was going to be there. Maybe they would see them. He managed to convince Even to go outside with him for a moment.

The cool summer night air hit Isak’s face at exactly 21:21.

Isak spotted ‘other’ Even leaning on a beam several metres away. He smiled widely. This was it. “Look,” he said.

Even was frowning at a plant. “Huh?” Isak grabbed his arm and redirected his sight to the beam.

The next minute was breathtaking. It was possibly more amazing than visiting the cosmos. This was indescribable. Isak saw _himself_ embrace other Even joyously. They looked so, so in love.

Isak’s heart picked up. He hadn’t known just how much he wanted that kind of love until it was right in front of him. He didn’t know it was possible. He silently thanked other Isak and Even.

He glanced beside him. Even was blinking rapidly, like he couldn’t believe it. Isak knew the feeling.

“You’re not seeing things,” Isak said gently.

“Shit,” Even breathed. “He was telling the truth.”

“He was.”

Other Isak and Even were smiling at them. They watched them for a short moment before walking off together, arms around each other.

“Shit,” Even laughed. He ran his fingers through his hair. “This is impossible. But it’s real.”

Isak smiled shyly, swaying slightly. “Yeah.”

Even met his eyes. They took each other in. Isak immediately forgot all about other Even. The man in front of him had the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. His smile was sweet. Isak felt like he was in a scene of a lame rom-com. Even literally took his breath away.

“Hi,” Even said. He held his hand out. “I’m Even.”

Isak shook his hand with a smile. “Isak.” They stood in silence for a few seconds, then laughed. “Uh…do you want to go talk somewhere?”

“Feel like ice cream?” Even’s eyes were sparkling and full of stupid promises.

Promises Isak wanted to keep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -NTNU: Norges Teknisk-natur`vitenshapelige Universitet – Norwegian University of Science and Technology  
> -Their meeting scene was inspired by Nomi x Amanita (Sense8 forever)  
> -There were more HSM references than I intended but I apologize for nothing
> 
> -The epilogue will be posted in 3/4 hours. Let me know what you think ;)
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr at [thegirlnooneknows5](http://thegirlnooneknows5.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My ask is always open and I am always lonely <3


	4. Epilogue- Even I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The planets align

 

“You ready?”

Isak linked his arm with Even’s.

“Ready.”

Isak turned the dial on his U-Manip. The ground was ripped from beneath them. Even felt a sharp pull at his body. He’d gotten more used to this with each use, but the first five seconds still felt like being hurled off a cliff. A myriad of colours and lights surrounded them. The auras faded almost instantly and Even felt his feet land on solid ground. The world materialised around them.

Even breathed out in relief. They were home.

Isak moved his hand down Even’s arm and linked their fingers. “Let’s go home,” he said.

“Yes,” Even agreed. They hadn’t touched each other in days. It wasn’t right.

They hurried home, stopping to kiss every few metres. Isak giggled into every kiss. Even fell deeper and deeper in love with him with each passing second. He hadn’t known it was possible.

Isak would definitely make fun of him if he could hear his thoughts now.

His shirt hit the floor the second they closed the door behind them. Isak’s quickly followed. They came together frantically, desperate to feel skin on skin. They didn’t make it to the bed, settling for grinding on top of each other on the floor. Even flipped them over and kissed down Isak’s body. He craved his taste. Isak threaded his fingers through Even’s hair when he took him into his mouth.

Every sound Isak made turned Even on more and more. He arched his back and scratched Even’s scalp, begging for more. Even was going to give him whatever he wanted. Everything and anything. Sinking into him was euphoric. He took and gave, and moaned and screamed.

Something locked into place. Something greater than either of them.

They managed to reach the bed for round two.

After, they lay together, Isak’s head on Even’s chest. Right where he belonged.

“Think they’ll be alright?” Even asked while he played with Isak’s hair.

Isak blew a warm breath on Even’s skin. It tickled. Goosebumps rose on his skin. “They’ll be fine.”

“Seeing them together was so weird,” Even said. “It was like watching a movie about us.”

Isak smiled against his skin. “They probably felt the same way.”

“What was parallel Even like?”

“He was more stubborn than you. But just as good. He was still a dork.” They laughed. “What about parallel Isak? Bet he wasn’t as cool as me.”

“I’m not sure about that,” Even teased. “He was pretty cool.”

Isak lifted his head off Even’s chest and huffed incredulously. “No way. I am the coolest Isak.”

Even reached up to run his fingers through Isak’s hair. He leaned into the touch. “You are.”

A satisfied smile lit up Isak’s face. He leaned down to press a sweet kiss to Even’s lips. “You’re the best Even. In every universe.”

Even decided that was the nicest, most romantic thing anyone had ever said to anyone. Romeo and Juliet didn’t come close.

 

*********

 

Dinner was almost ready when Isak came home.

Even turned the stove down and walked into the hallway to meet him. “Hi.” He pulled him close by the hands and kissed him.

“Hey,” Isak said. His voice was strained. That wasn’t a good sign.

“How’d it go?”

“I got a week suspension.” Isak dragged him into the kitchen. “I’m starving.”

“Wait, wait,” Even said as they came to a stop. “You got suspended from your job?”

Isak dropped his hand. “Yeah.”

“Shit.” Even pulled him into a hug. “I’m so sorry.”

Isak shook his head from its place in the crook of Even’s neck. “It’s not your fault.”

“Why do I feel like it is?”

Isak pulled back to look at him. “Because you’re a drama queen.”

Even pinched his sides. “Hey!” he laughed.

Isak squirmed away, giggling. “You are! It was my idea, so it’s my fault.”

“But, if I tried harder to stop you-”

“Do you regret going?” Isak raised his brows.

Even didn’t need long to consider. The image of parallel Isak and Even laughing shyly together made his tummy flutter. “No.”

Isak placed both hands on either side of Even’s face. “Neither do I.” He leaned in to press a kiss to Even’s cheek. “So, don’t. Blame. Your. Self.” Each syllable was accentuated with a kiss somewhere on his face. Even melted, all his desire to argue and hate himself, gone.

“Okay.”

Isak pulled him into a brief, but passionate kiss before moving away. “Anyway. It’s not all bad.”

“No?”

Isak slid his hands into his pockets with a smug smile. “Apparently our little trip was quite the topic of discussion among the science community.”

The smell of the steaks reminded Even he was supposed to be cooking. He went back to the stove. “Have they finally figured out what a genius you are?”

Isak laughed. He pressed his chest to Even’s back and leaned on him. “Maybe. They asked me to do a full report on our experience.”

“Were we the first person to use those U-Manip things?”

“No. But no one’s stayed in a parallel universe for longer than a few minutes.”

Even turned the stove off. He pressed back against Isak to let him know he needed to move. Isak gave him a squeeze and let him go. “So, we’re special?”

“We’re special,” Isak nodded. “It’s the only reason I didn’t get fired. All these professors want to talk to me.”

Even put two plates on the counter. “Who wouldn’t want to talk to you?”

He heard Isak scoff and just knew he was rolling his eyes. A wave of fondness washed over him. Isak helped him plate up the food and they carried their plates to the table. A loud growl emitted from Isak’s stomach. Even was going to laugh at him when his own stomach let out an equally loud growl.

They both laughed at themselves. “Being a genius works up an appetite,” Isak said.

“I’m sure it does.”

 

*********

 

Morning light streamed through the windows. Even hugged Isak’s body closer to him. He nuzzled the back of his shoulder, then his neck. Isak stirred beside him. Even pressed a kiss to Isak’s neck. Then another and another until Isak was giggling and trying wriggle away.

“Happy birthday, baby,” Even murmured.

Isak made a sound of content and settled back against Even’s chest. “Mmm. This is my favourite way to wake up.”

Even kissed his neck before moving up to press a few wet kisses to his jaw. “Mine, too.”

They lay in each other’s arms, touching and talking softly. It was the one good thing about Isak’s suspension. They could linger like this.

“I want to show you something,” Isak said, his voice raspy with sleep.

“Is it something naughty?”

Isak laughed and pulled away. “No, you pervert!” He reached across for his phone and gave Even smile. There was a gleam in his eyes.

“I’m not sure if I should be nervous or excited,” Even said.

“I did something I’m not supposed to.”

“Again?”

Isak tapped something on his phone and showed it to Even. It was an image of the two of them holding hands in Vingeland Park. Even furrowed his brows and shifted closer. The couple swung their hands between them.

“This isn’t…?”

“It is.”

It was Isak and Even from universe xi14986265e.

Even couldn’t stop the smile on his face. It worked. Another Isak, the grumpiest, sweetest boy in the world, had found his Even. Parallel Even cupped his Isak’s face and leaned in for a kiss. Parallel Isak melted into it. Their nerves somehow reached Even’s own gut. It twisted and fluttered the same way he imagined parallel Even’s was.

“We just witnessed a milestone,” Isak said in amazement.

“What do you mean?”

Isak smiled at the screen. “That was their first kiss.”

Even wrapped and arm around Isak and kissed his cheek. “The first of many.”

“You’re so corny,” Isak complained. Even saw right through it. He always did.

“How did you get this?”

Isak tried and failed to look innocent. “I hacked my program and sent the visual portal to my phone.”

“Such a naughty boy.”

“Oh my God,” Isak laughed.

“You know, I have a thing for bad boys.”

“You don’t say.”

 

*********

 

Eventually, Isak’s suspension was over and he went back to work more popular than ever. They still kept an eye on xi14986265e Isak and Even, checking in every now and then.  

Each time they checked, parallel Isak and Even were together. They looked happier every time.

“You remember how I told you I was going to make a movie about you one day?” Even asked one lazy afternoon on the couch.

“You already did,” Isak said through a yawn. “Gutten som ikke klarte å pusten under vann. I watch it almost every day.”

“Do you?” Even chuckled.

“It’s the best movie ever made.”

Even caressed his chin gently. “I bet I can top it.”

“Is it about us?”

Even nodded, pulling Isak into his chest. “It’s about two boys who travel through the multiverse to find each other.”

Isak laughed softly against him. “Does it work?”

“They find always find each other. In every universe.”

“That’s so cheesy.” Isak rubbed his cheek against Even’s shirt.

Even hugged him closer. “We are cheesy.”

Isak was silent for a while. He eventually raised his head to meet Even's eyes. Even knew what he was going to say before he opened his mouth. “We are.”

Neither one of them would have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!
> 
> -Wow, that was sappy.   
> -A very happy birthday to Isak!   
> -This fic was inspired by the song ‘Slowly’ by the one and only Susanne Sundfør. Have a listen. You won’t regret it ;)  
> -I’ve been feeling really down lately, so thank you all for the wonderful response to ‘Make me like you’. It warms my cold, dead heart. 
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr at [thegirlnooneknows5](http://thegirlnooneknows5.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My ask is always open and I am always lonely <3


End file.
